Lullaby Killer
by Eve-Of-Misery
Summary: The only thing that the murders had in common was the fact that there was always a lullaby at the crime scene. Character Deaths, you have been warned...blood, gore, rated M for a reason
1. Domino Murders

Title: Lullaby Killer

By: Morgan Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO deal with it

A/N: I came up with this story while writing a few drafts for upcoming Skeletons in the Closet one-shots. This story will take time as I hope to make it at least longer than my other stories. It will be multi-chaptered and will have many, many character deaths along with creepy distorted lullabies (Yay for me)…This first chapter (introduction) will set the ground for the next chapters and the deaths…But if I get no reviews then I will not update nor will I post anything new. People seem to lose interest in stories or only say the famous "Update soon"

* * *

_Chapter One: Domino Murders_

_The police were stumped. So far over ten young people had been murdered in the most gruesome ways imaginable and they still didn't have any leads. The only things that the murders had in common was the fact that they were all between the ages of 12-21, they were asleep at the time of the attack and that there was always a lullaby at the crime scene; the only thing was that they were always distorted and had some connection with how the person was murdered._

_

* * *

_

_The mayor of Domino had issued a curfew for every resident from the ages of 12-21, as that seemed to be the targeted age. No person fitting that age frame was allowed to be out after 6 p.m. unaccompanied by an adult. Though as they would come to see, teenagers don't appreciate being told what to do let alone when they thought they could take care of themselves, but as always those that don't abide by the rules are taught a lesson, in this case a permanent one.

* * *

_

_The media so far was having a field day with this. They had named him the "Lullaby Killer" and he was in every newspaper and on every channel you could see. They had declared the killer as male for the simple notion that no one believed a female possible of such horrendous acts. Some of the bodies found, so far, had been left almost beyond recognition, forcing the police to rely on dental records for a positive identification. The parents of the victims had been the first ones to contact the media going completely against the police's request to keep this as quiet as possible. They believed that the killer would be easily apprehended if certain facts about the murders were kept quiet. At first most had complied but one in particular had declined immediately, his name was Seto Kaiba._

_Seto Kaiba, the president and CEO of Kaiba Corp had been the last person targeted, or at least his younger brother was. The young boy, named Mokuba Kaiba, had been found in his room decapitated. The following note was found attached to his corpse:_

_**Little boy blue, your fate is done,  
Big brother is sleeping, now we can have fun  
Where is the little boy who hides under the bed?  
He's under the blanket, already dead**_

_**Victim: Mokuba Kaiba, age 14.

* * *

**_

_The police could not understand how the killer had made his way into the estate, passed the guards and into the boy's room, and how above all else did he know that the boy would hide under his bed when he got scared. The details of course only incriminated his brother. Seto Kaiba, outraged of course, handed over the video surveillance from the night of the occurrence and eliminated himself as a suspect. Domino Police Department was in transition from a law suit issued against them by Mr. Kaiba.

* * *

_

_**Domino News:**_

_**The victims of the famous Lullaby Killer were relayed us by an inside source from the Domino P.D. Those are said to be Weevil Underwood (age 18), Rex Raptor (age 19), Keith Richards a.k.a. Bandit Keith (age 21) (A/N: okay people I made this one up as I had no clue of what his real was. Same goes for the Doom guys and anyone else that I wasn't really acquainted with), Varon Morris (age 18), Amelda Thomas (age 20), Raphael Lawrence (age 21), Jonathan Bonze a.k.a. Bonze (age 17), Rebecca Hawkins (age 12), and Duke Devlin (age 21). **_

_**The first victim was Rebecca Hawkins who had flown into Domino to visit her grandfather. She had been found in an alleyway near a supermarket with no eyes and her tongue had been severed.**_

_**The second victim, Duke Devlin had disappeared the same night as the first victim as it was later discovered that they were acquaintances. It was thought that Duke had been present at her murder and had tried to intervene. His body was found hanging from a tree in Domino Park, with his fingers severed and his face burnt off. Dental records were used on this victim for a proper identification.**_

_**The third victim was identified as Weevil Underwood, a local usher at the Domino Mall Movie Theatre. His body was found in a dumpster outside of the mall mutilated in several areas, his stomach was found to contain rotting maggots, implying that he had been dead for several weeks, concluding that he was the first victim.**_

_**The fourth victim, Varon Morris, was taken out from under Domino Peer where he had appeared to be strangled and hung to rot. The victim held no relatives.**_

_**The fifth victim, Amelda Thomas, was found on the roof of the police station, sliced from head to toe. The victim held no relatives.**_

_**The sixth victim was identified as Mokuba Kaiba. An impending lawsuit prohibits further disclosure of the victim's condition upon discovery.**_

_**The seventh victim Raphael Lawrence was found castrated behind a local shipping warehouse. He appeared to have bled to death from a few yards away, it appeared to be as though the killer had toyed with this victim in particular and had given him leeway to try and escape. The victim held no relatives.**_

_**The eighth victim Keith Richards was found hung by his own intestines on the outskirts of Domino. The victim held no relatives.**_

_**The ninth victim Jonathan Bonze was found skinned alive seated inside a local pastry shop. The victim held no relatives.**_

_**The last victim Rex Raptor was found with missing internal organs and a half chewed hand outside of the local high school. The victim held no relatives.**_

_**It is urged for all young people from the ages of 12-21 to stay indoors after the established curfew time of 6 p.m. Any person fitting that age frame that does not abide by the law established by the Mayor of Domino will be arrested upon sight for their own protection.

* * *

**_

_Joey Wheeler set down the newspaper he had been reading and looked pale towards his friend. "Hey Yug, you think we could be next?"

* * *

_

_Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I hope it was good enough for a start and that no one is left confused. I know who the killer is (duh) and in what order the characters will die so I will not go along with what people reviewing ask me to do, such as ooohhh kill her first or kill him first. No bashing will be found here and the storyline is already established. I hope to make this ten chapters long, the number of characters that will die…Yay…later_

_P.S. Three pages long, the longest I've written in a while…_


	2. Silence is Golden

_Title: Lullaby Killer_

_By: Morgan Johnson_

_Disclaimer: I don't own it (rolls eyes)_

_A/N: This chapter is only up because of my one reviewer and well I hope that this picks up quickly or I'll finish it but not post it here._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Two: Silence is Golden_

_Joey Wheeler looked over to his friend Yugi Mouto with a pale expression on. The killings had so far targeted people that they had known one way or another. Through out their lives they had encountered many strange individuals but none that would go so far as to do those horrendous acts upon others. Horrible thoughts were rounding in Joey's head, some involving an act such like those to befall his younger sister Serenity._

_A sudden noise brought Joey out of his thoughts. "Don't worry Joey that can't possibly happen to us, we're perfectly safe. We stay indoors after the curfew, don't go out alone and above all bad things don't happen to good people." Yugi's apparent confidence brought some ease to Joey but not enough to keep him from worrying._

_Joey and Yugi had decided to spend the night trying out their new dueling decks since the girls had chosen that night for a sleepover. It had taken a bit of persuading from Mai, but Joey had finally relented in allowing his sister to stay over at Mai's. _

_The building Mai lived in was more like a fortress in that no one without a pass key could get in and you needed one for each floor; that made it practically impossible for a stranger to get in. But thinking of this only reminded him of Mokuba. 'Poor guy' he thought remembering the look on Kaiba's face the day of the funeral. He had been crushed beyond repair. A salty smell grabbed his attention and he saw that Yugi had just brought a huge bowl of popcorn to go along with their "fun".

* * *

_

_Serenity, Mai and Anzu were having the time of their lives. Mai had planned a girl's night in to try and get their minds of the Lullaby Killer. They spent the most part of the evening coming with up stupid names to replace the one that the media had given him. "How about the sandman?" asked Serenity through giggles. "Nah, how about Mother Goose?" asked Anzu._

_"Mother goose?" asked Mai confused. "Yeah you know the bedtime stories, riddles and lullabies. That's where he must've gotten his material. I bet he spent years coming up with those sick versions of them." Mai just shook her head sadly at Anzu and went into the kitchen for more snacks. _

_A scream alerted her to get back to her guests and she saw that Serenity was hiding under her blanket while Anzu was hovering over her with what appeared to be a wooden spoon. "I'm the sandman Serenity. Prepare to sleep forever…hahahaha" At that Mai burst into a fit of laughter and the rest of the night continued more or less the same.

* * *

__It was after three in the morning when Serenity woke up hungry. She passed by the girls and noticed that they were deep in sleep so she went slowly. She accidentally tripped on a pillow and fell on Anzu. "Sorry, Anzu, I…" Serenity looked in horror at what appeared to be Anzu. A deep crimson puddle came from underneath her sheer blanket. Serenity picked it up and saw that Anzu's body held a huge hole in its mid section. A loud scream woke Mai up.

* * *

__**Domino news:**_

_**It seems as though the Lullaby Killer had struck again. An inside source of the Domino P.D. relayed that the young girl was identified as Anzu Mazaki, a local resident of Domino, 19 years of age and an upcoming dancer.**_

_**The police arrived at "The Towering Hall" building complex ten minutes after 911 reported an emergency call from a hysteric woman. As far as they could tell the young woman had been murdered while sleeping in the same room as two other females. There was no sign of forced entry and as usual they found a note attached to the victim:**_

_**Sleep, doll, sleep  
Your dreams belong to me  
Your mother cries, your father weeps  
And from it all more blood for me  
Sleep, doll, sleep  
Sleep, doll, sleep**_

_**Sleep, doll, sleep  
Your bruises and cuts are deep  
Do not worry for I was not mean  
I did this all after you fell asleep  
Sleep, doll, sleep  
Sleep, doll, sleep**_

_**At the time of the murder, two females identified as Mai Valentine, owner of the apartment in which the victim was murdered and Serenity Wheeler, Ms. Valentine's sister-in-law were present. The two girls were pulled into questioning after the police could not determine how the girls did not wake up during the attack nor did they realize that a murder had taken place until two hours after it had occurred as determined by the medical examiner. **_

_**The young girl appeared to have had her internal organs ripped out from her; yet the police could not find them in the apartment or its surroundings. Bruises to her sides indicated that she might have struggled but unfortunately it came as no consolation to her parents who flew in for the identification of her body. **_

_**The girls are to be released after questioning, or so it was said as they were taken in. The only thing known as of yet is that no one is safe, indoors or outdoors, the Lullaby Killer will find his victim and do his bidding.

* * *

**_

_Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. A bit shorter than the previous one but hey I have class in ten minutes so can't do much about it. I hope that you liked the chapter and know that no character is safe. In each chapter a person will die; who's next and when, if so, will the murderer be caught…_


	3. Regret

_Title: Lullaby Killer_

_By: Morgan Johnson_

_Disclaimer: The only thing I own from this is the twisted way in which the characters are murdered and the **lullaby** that is placed at the crime scene, not poem. I took the original child lullabies and made them into fun little verses; hope you like 'em…_

_A/N: I'm happy that I got reviews and plan on keeping it up as long as I get them. This chapter is up because my boyfriend is reading this story and keeps insisting to know how everything will turn out…Sorry for not updating during the last week or weekend but I needed some relaxation and now am up for updating…_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Three: Regret**_

_By the time Joey made the trip down to the police station, Serenity and Mai had been released for lack of evidence against them. It seemed as though the police wanted to pin the crimes on anyone they could just to close the case once and for all but after Mai had threatened them with a lawsuit, like the one pending from Kaiba, they had owned up to the fact that the "evidence" was all circumstantial and that even the lousiest lawyer could get them off with a phone call to a judge. __Joey being Joey, had done his usual antics of rants for anyone suggesting that "his" girls could possibly be involved in Anzu's death. For his ranting, all Joey got was a warning from a desk police officer and a threat from Mai.

* * *

_

_The police had called him at Serenity's request and as such he had left a rather spooked Yugi by himself at the game shop. He knew that it was wrong with all the happenings in the city, but he couldn't just leave his sister and girlfriend all alone after what they had gone through. _

_He could see that they had been severely affected though Mai was pretending not to be. Serenity on the other hand looked as though she was about to faint at any second making Joey feel even more enraged at the so-called Lullaby Killer. He felt horrible about Anzu, but if the victim had been his little sister he had no idea of what he would have done._

_The police had informed them, after much persuasion,that Anzu's parents wouldn't be flying in until the next day to take her body with them to New York. It seemed that Anzu had been planning on moving in with her parents in New York in a few weeks but had neglected to tell anyone about it. Joey somewhat understood why she hadn't. Her friends were in Domino and so were her studies at the local college but her dream had always been to dance in New York so it appeared to be her only option to move._

_Anzu's funeral would be held across seas, therefore they gang would have no chance to say goodbye to her. Yugi said that he would take care of calling all who knew her and inform them before it hit the news. It seemed more appropriate that way, although Joey suspected that Yugi wasn't at all right._

_Yugi had once had a crush on her and it seemed strange how calm he had taken the news. Joey of course just hoped that he would take whatever he was concealing out before it did him some serious harm.

* * *

_

_The next morning it was utter chaos in downtown Domino. The streets were overrun by people trying to get out of the city, all trying to protect themselves and their families from the deranged murderer. The news of yet another victim had sent all caution out the windows. _

_The media was having a hard time keeping the facts straight as many calls were being recieved from people trying to either get some air time or create more havoc, the only thing thatcould be confirmed was that another murder had ocurred and that the victim fit the requirements established by the killer._

_Men, women and children were loaded up in their cars ready to stay away from their homes until the killer was apprehended, yet there were still some that sought a different way of protection. The hardware stores, convenience stores and even junkyards were now empty of anything that could make homes into fortresses._

_People had bought every single kind of lock they could find, wood to barricade entrances, stockpiles of food and any means of fire arms. The schools had been closed down as only a few number of children were left in the city and hardly any teachers were left as many had fled.

* * *

__The only stores you could find open were those that had nothing "useful" to sell, useful being a term as in necessary. One being the Kame Game Shop. The shop was empty except for one person the owners grandson Yugi Mouto. Hewas laying out new duel monster packs on display cases though he knew that nobody would be coming in to buy them. But still he was carrying out the chores listed to him by his grandfather. _

_His grandfather had yet to call but he knew that the happenings in Domino would not be reported to where he was and understood. Solomon Mouto was stuck in Egypt on an archeological dig centered in the outskirts of Cairo making contact very difficult and sporadically._

_Tears began to fall down Yugi's face as he looked over at the back wall of the shop. There, between all the boxes and clutter, were pictures of him and his friends from all the times they had spent together. He looked at Anzu's picture and couldn't help but feel his heart ache at her smiling face. He had truly loved her and now he could never tell her that. He knew that he had never had a shot with her but he still would have liked to be able to tell her._

_Now all her dreams and his were dead, just like her. She had been too young and too talented to deserve such a horrible death. Anzu, just like the others, had been just another play thing for that psycho. He hoped that the police would find him soon and find out the reason of why the killings had happened. There had to be something that each of them had in common…Yugi's thoughts were derailed as the phone rang._

_"Hello, Kame Game Shop. Yugi speaking, how can I help you?" Silence. "Hello?" "Go outside and you'll find a clue, it will help you to find just what I'll do." Click...The phone went silent as Yugi became pale._

_The voice on the phone had seemed so familiar, yet he couldn't place the owner. He decided to do as the call said and went outside. On the welcome mat was a white envelope but nothing more. He looked around and seeing no one there, went inside with the envelope. He opened it carefully and read it aloud:_

_**"The next victim is near, that you should know.**_

_**You're right in the middle of my little show.**_

_**They All knew you well, and all signed their fate.**_

_**The day they decided to full my hate.**_

_**I won't stop the blood, you know you can't see.**_

_**You destroyed my life, by creating me."**_

_Yugi looked at the envelope and found something that made him lose all feeling in his body. What appeared to be a picture lay inside. As he took it out he landed on the back of the picture and it read:_

_**Hush-a-bye don't you weep,  
Go to sleep-y, don't make a peep.  
When you wake you shall find…  
nothing as the dead don't arise.  
Blacks and grays, blood and cuts  
All endedher horrible fuss.  
Hush-a-bye don't you weep,  
Go to sleep-y, don't make a peep.**_

_With dread Yugi turned the picture over and vomited on the floor at the sight. The picture was that of Ishizu or what was left of her. Her body had been slashed into four equal parts, her head, chest, mid-section, and her lower body. A large pool of blood surrounded her and a note lay attached to her head but by the angle of the picture it could not be read or so said the police after Yugi had composed himself to call them. It seemed as though another victim fell at the hands of the Lullaby Killer…

* * *

_

_**Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I hope you liked this update and the little description at the end…later**_


	4. An Unnoticed Clue

_**Title: Lullaby Killer**_

_**By: Morgan Johnson**_

_**Disclaimer: In my profile**_

_**A/N: I am sorry for lack of updates but I feel like updating this story today since I have a few free hours. I have a new original vampire story but can't really post it here so check out my profile for the link to my live journal account where it is…'kay? Oh, and some small note: some reviewer didn't exactly get my whole "police being slightly dumb" thing, well the thing is that I watch a lot of crime shows where the bad guys get away because of police incompetence, so that's why they're that way…**

* * *

_

_**Chapter Four: An unnoticedClue**_

_**The Kame Game Shop:**_

_Yugi looked at the picture once more after calling the gang over, at least what was left of the gang. Joey, Mai, Serenity, and Tristan appeared to Yugi's little get-together. The once happy group was now composed of half-dead spirits as almost none knew how they could keep living with a murderer on the loose._

_They were quiet and spaced out. Yugi looked towards the empty sofa which used to hold a place for Anzu, Duke and sometimes Rebecca._

_He remembered the little fights that would break out over dumb things and the late night movies they would watch together. He tried to contain the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes at least for the other's sake, but deep down he knew that no matter what they did, things would never be the same._

_The only person missing there that was still alive was Kaiba, but he however, wasn't as easy to get there as the others. He would not answer Yugi's calls and when Yugi himself had shown up at his Corporation, he had been thrown out by security. They were hopeful that maybe he would show up later after work, but they weren't holding their breath._

_Yugi sat quietly while everyone fidgeted around the shop's living room. Serenity was slightly peaceful, as she was being medicated, while Mai looked as though she wanted to be anywhere but there at that moment. Tristan looked as though he was confused and Joey, as usual, looked protective, never letting Serenity or Mai out of his sight. "Guys, I think I might know who it is"…

* * *

_

_**At Kaiba Corp:**_

_The only light entering Kaiba's office was from a dimmed lamp on the left corner of his desk. Seto Kaiba remained vigilant of the clock on the right corner of his desk as though he dared it to move any slower._

_It was half-past four and he was still waiting for a phone call, a very important phone call. He had been waiting since six in the morning and he could already feel the effects of not sleeping for almost a week. His raised his head in hopes that the phone would ring._

_The private investigator he had hired to investigate his brother's murder said to have evidence as to who had dared to kill his brother and would call him before the day's end to confirm it._

_He wouldn't say who over the phone until he was absolutely sure that he had the right person. And for the guy's sake, he hoped he did.

* * *

_

_Outside of Kaiba Corp, in the city, the place was almost deserted. The only people in the KC building, besides Kaiba, were his few remaining security guards. Everyone else had fled as the other residents of Domino. The shops were closed, making it easier for the Police to do their job._

_So far, except for the few prank calls they were used to getting, they still didn't have any leads. They were still in the law suit transition and were having difficulty keeping their staff intact. Seto Kaiba was still going forward on his threat to have them replaced with competent people and kept harassing them each day that went by._

_What many couldn't understand was why Kaiba was still in Domino. His brother was dead, as apparently his business in the city would be soon, his home was completely empty as he fired every personnel in his staff after what had happened and he had neither relatives nor friends in Domino nor did he ever have._

_The only thing that was really keeping him there was the desire to be left alone for five minutes with his brother's killer and his .38. That would just make his day._

_As soon as the phone rang, he jumped up as though the killer himself had entered the room. After hearing what he had wanted to hear he set out for the Game Shop that Yugi's grandfather owned._

_He might not have gotten all that he wanted to know but maybe with a little manipulation and a few threats he would. Mokuba's killer would not go unpunished.

* * *

_

_**Back at the game Shop:**_

_"Guys…" Yugi looked around getting slightly impatient that everyone was ignoring him. They seemed to be in their own little world that was far, far away from Domino. "Guys, listen to me. I received this envelope this afternoon and I think that it might help us figure out who's the so-called Lullaby Killer." At that Mai jumped up at him and snatched it from his hands, but after seeing what was inside ran off towards the bathroom._

_"Man, what's wrong with you? You should take this to the police; you're withholding evidence from them. You could go to jail" was Tristan's outburst. It had been the first time that anyone had heard him speak since the whole murders had begun._

_"The police can't help us, they can't even find their way out of a paper bag, Yug' did the right thing by keeping it. Maybe ol' moneybags can help us out with this." "You were saying mutt?" came a reply from the front of the shop. A tall figure came closer and they saw it to be Kaiba. "I think I have something that you might find useful"

* * *

_

_They all waited until Mai had returned from the bathroom to discuss what Kaiba had found, rather what his detective had. "It seems as though someone has been targeting Yugi and anyone near him" At everyone's confusion Kaiba elaborated. "First it was Rebecca, then Duke…" As Kaiba mentioned each individual, he placed their picture on the gang's usual dueling table. Now it was covered with dozens of pictures of mutilated corpses, the final installment was Ishizu's._

_"As you can see," he said pointing to the pictures, "each person that has had some sort of connection to Yugi one time or another. Each person had either lived or visited Domino within the past three years and each person was killed within proximity of the town square which is where we are right now".

* * *

_

_The gang took a few minutes to analyze what Kaiba had just said. Silence reigned until Serenity burst out laughing. "We're next, we're all going to die…" she continued to laugh as Joey tried to hold her while Mai looked for her medication._

_Tristan looked like he was about to cry and Yugi looked very confused. "But why would anyone target me?" At his comment Kaiba made a very sour face. "Let's see shall we. First it was Pegasus, Bakura, then Devlin," at that Serenity shed a hardly visible tear, "then Marik, Dartz and his lackies and then Bakura again. " "You forgot to include yourself moneybags" barked Joey at Kaiba's little gap. "Quiet your mongrel Valentine" Mai simply dismissed Kaiba's comment._

_"Okay Kaiba, then who do you think it is?" asked Yugi in a very quiet voice. "You have only two suspects…Bakura and Marik. Any other person was eliminated in theory by the detective. Those two are the only ones who have held a lasting grudge on you, besides myself" he included almost as a whisper. "Well then, let's go see 'em guys" said Yugi as everyone followed him not noticing the little glimmer in the back of the photograph Yugi had recieved.

* * *

_

_**Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. Just to tell you, this might not have a happy ending, I sort of like stories when the villain gets away with it but who knows…I might change the ending depending on the reviews but that's the only thing that is subject to change. Sorry but no murder in this chapter cause it just didn't fit but there are still many murders to come…many…This chapter was three pages just like the one before it and tings are starting to even out. More updates will come hopefully tomorrow since I have some free time but only if I get some feed back…later**_


	5. Discord Erupts

_Title: Lullaby Killer_

_By: Morgan Johnson_

_Disclaimer: In profile_

_A/N: I must apologize for something that was truly not my fault. I had lost the chapters but found them again so after writing the fourth chapter and considering rewriting it, I have decided to make this story instead of ten chapters long at least eleven or twelve so that I won't have to rewrite the fourth chapter. There is a death in this chapter and I hope that you like it..._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Five: Discord Erupts**_

_The city was easy to travel through as not many people were left there. Still the gang and Kaiba went very carefully, which led them to be extremely tired. With no people left and Kaiba's car out of gas, they had been forced to walk the entire way. It's easy to say that they were none too happy about it._

_Joey kept complaining about having to walk, Mai kept telling him to be quiet for Serenity's sake, Tristan kept staring out into nowhere and Yugi kept his head down. He knew that this was apparently his fault and he didn't want anyone reminding him of it if he complained about their current situation._

_Serenity however looked like she was making progress; she was no longer laughing, nor was she crying silently. She was simply calm and at least like that the gang and Kaiba had some kind of peace even if it was minimal.

* * *

_

_Half an hour after leaving Yugi's place, and a dozen complaints later, the gang and Kaiba arrived at Bakura's residence. The house was small and painted a sickening yellow color. The fence upfront was falling apart and the lawn had not been cut in months._

_Yugi grimaced at the look of the house. He remembered going there a few times after school to invite Ryou over and remembered the house as white and being freshly painted. The fence had been white as well and had been set up perfectly, the lawn had been neat and the house had once had a warm feeling to it. Now it only made him want to leave running and never come back._

_After the whole ceremonial duel, Ryou had become a bit unstable, requesting to be called Bakura at all times. He had gained an undeniable hate towards Yugi and those that he had once called friends. He no longer spoke to anyone involved with Yugi nor did he continue to attend Domino High. The last that anyone had heard from him was that he was getting along quite well with the Ishtars, in particular with Marik._

_More than once had Ishizu called Yugi to ask if he or anyone had any news of her brother and Bakura. It seemed that a bit of the old spirit had been left in him and it wasn't a good influence, not at all. Several times had Yugi thought of calling him up and inviting him over as he had before but the fact that Ryou was now Bakura and his best friend was a once psycho didn't really appeal to him.

* * *

_

_"Bakura, get your butt out here, NOW!" barked Joey getting a reprimand from Mai and a snicker from Kaiba. Even though they were dealing with a serious situation it never tired to see the mutt put down, at least Kaiba thought so._

_Kaiba approached the front door, after passing through the jungle of a lawn, and went to knock when the door opened on itself. It made a loud squeaking noise, the same noise you hear when you step on an old wooden step. A whiff of something rotten hit him and he took a step back. Everyone remained still and it seemed as though no one was going to enter. Mai, forcing herself to stand up right, entered the house and called out to the rest that were left outside after a minute had passed.

* * *

_

_When everyone entered they saw that the house was completely empty. Not a single piece of furniture or trace of anything alive was present. The odd thing was that it smelled as though something had died and been locked up for a while. After finishing their search, emotions were running high. Tristan looked like he was about to lose it and so did Kaiba._

_"So if it's not Bakura then it must be Marik" stated Kaiba looking like someone who had just been told grave news. "Wait a minute Kaiba," started Tristan, "Just because the house is empty doesn't mean that Bakura didn't do it. He could have easily moved out after stashing bodies here, at least it smells like that. I'm out of here, you guys do whatever you want but I am not letting a psycho get me just because I'm with you guys."_

_And with that Tristan left the home with no one following him. If he wanted to leave then it would be his funeral, funeral indeed. Kaiba looked around and took off to the opposite direction that Tristan had taken, that only left Joey, Mai, Serenity and Yugi at the home.

* * *

_

_A loud squeak was heard from upstairs that alerted them that they were not alone in the home. Mai, once again, was the first to dare to approach the threat and begun to head up the stairs. Joey sat Serenity down on the floor and closed to the front door. Yugi and Joey followed Mai, who was already upstairs, towards where they had heard the noise and saw that they were in front of a closed bedroom door. Mai turned the knob and opened it in a flash._

_The bedroom was nothing like the rest of the house. This room held a bed, dresser, night table and a small refrigerator. Pictures littered the dresser and Mai went to inspect them. Dozens of pictures of the gang were present, all with their faces scratched out. The fridge, which Joey went to inspect, held nothing but bottles full of a red liquid. After opening one up, Joey saw that it was blood, but he couldn't tell if it was human or not. Yugi went towards the bed and looked beneath it; so far he had seen too many movies not to, but found nothing but dust.

* * *

_

_Mai turned to see the others and noticed that the squeak had come from the closet door in the room and saw that it was half open. Gulping loudly she approached it and as she was about to open it heard a scream from downstairs. Joey and Yugi took off leaving Mai all alone upstairs.

* * *

_

_When Yugi and Joey arrived to the bottom of the stairs they saw Serenity huddling away from a stray cat that had apparently entered through an open window that they hadn't noticed. Serenity continued to cry incessantly as Joey tried to calm her. It took them half an hour to realize that they had left Mai upstairs and that they hadn't heard a peep from her the entire time. When Yugi went upstairs he realized why. Mai was hanged from the ceiling fan, her blood dropping to the floor, drop by drop. A Note lay underneath her now stained with her blood, it read:_

**_Golden hairs upon her head,_**

**_Fearful as we finally met,_**

**_Sleeping, Pretty darling,_**

**_She did not cry,_**

**_As I sung her a lullaby,_**

**_Care she did not,_**

**_Therefore she sleeps,_**

**_Watch the others until we meet._**

_When Joey headed up to see why Yugi hadn't come down, he busted out in tears at the sight of Mai dead and he wept until Yugi cut her down and placed her on the bed. She looked so peaceful a though she were just sleeping, Joey felt horrible not only because she was dead but also because he had neglected her by only paying attention to his sister. If anyone was at fault for her death it was him. _

_Serenity made her way up the stairs and saw both Yugi and Joey crying and only smiled. She sat herself on the bed and began to play with strands of Mai's hair, whisteling softly as though she Mai were simply a doll to play with. Joey felt enraged at what was happening and if not for Yugi he would have thrown himself out the window. Yugi began to look around for any way that the killer could have left the house without them noticing and he saw a slight glimmer coming from the closet. While Joey's thoughts were elsewhere and Yugi was focusing on the closet, none noticed that Serenity kissed Mai's forehead and let herself quietly out of the house.

* * *

_

_Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I hope you liked it and the killer's identity won't be told until the last chapter or maybe the one before that. Many more deaths are to come…Oh and if you don't understand the whole Serenity thing, she is kind of losing her mind with the whole death thing and all…later_


	6. Unwinding Thread

_Title: Lullaby Killer_

_By: Morgan Johnson_

_Disclaimer: In Profile_

_A/N: This is the second update today because I feel inspired to update it thanks to my boyfriend, Rhadamanthys, thanks sweety…_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Six: Unwinding Thread_

_Kaiba made his way through the abandoned city clutching his .38 in his left hand (A/N: Don't know if he's right handed or not so I placed him as left handed like my bf) more as a need to remain clear headed than for protection. He knew that even if someone was left around these parts that they wouldn't be coming after him unless they were the killer and he had a hunch that a simple bullet wouldn't be able to kill him._

_The guy had entered enclosed areas without being noticed, had murdered people within minutes without minimal force and had yet to be caught. They guy was either truly skilled or possessed something that others didn't. He wasn't going to start believing in the whole millennium crap, like he pretended to during the last battle, but he had to admit that something weird was going on._

_Kaiba had absolutely no idea who was responsible for the whole mess and he had no way of getting in touch with the private investigator. Kaiba Corp was all the way across town and even if he managed to get there before sundown he still wouldn't get anything done. Bakura had vanished, Marik had been missing for months and no one else could have possibly murdered his brother, let alone all the other people. Dozens of people were dead and no one would be held responsible for their deaths, sometime life sucked.

* * *

_

_As far as he could see there was nothing left for him, nothing at all. He had no family; no friends (not that he wanted them), no love interest (not that he needed it) and his little brother had been taken away from him. The only thing that he did have was money, if, and that was a big if, he managed to keep Kaiba Corp afloat after the whole mess was cleaned up if it was even possible to do so. His stock must've plummeted completely by now, with no workers, no staff, and no board of directors. Kaiba clutched the gun even tighter as thoughts of nothingness begun to circle in his head._

_The killer was obviously targeting people who had once been involved one way or another with Yugi so it was easy to say that he was on the hit list. And who gave the killer the right to decide when he was going to be taken out. No one controlled Seto Kaiba's destiny but himself. He wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction of seeing him crumble. With a final look around he pointed the gun to his head and thought of Mokuba on last time.

* * *

_

_Tristan looked at his surroundings wondering how he could have gotten himself lost in his own neighborhood. He must have taken a wrong turn somewhere near his own house. The houses there seemed all alike as of then, the front doors barricaded, garages empty of vehicles and all lights turned off and he wasn't thinking very clearly. _

_Serenity had gone insane and now he had even less of a chance to be with her. His parents were already dead and his friends were on their way to being so as well. The only thing he could do was stay as far away from them as possible and maybe that way he would survive. He finally noticed his own alleyway and turned in there not noticing an eerie glow right behind him.

* * *

_

_Joey's eyes were bloodshot and Yugi wasn't the all better. The closet had been completely empty; the shimmer he had seen had been merely a figment of his imagination. He supposed that it made sense, seeing as he was under so much stress. He wondered about his grandfather and if he would ever get to see him again._

_He began remembering all the times he had wished for friends and now that he ha finally gotten them they were being taken away from him one at a time by some sick psycho who had nothing better to do but torment innocent people. It wasn't his fault that he had been the pharaoh's reincarnation and that everyone had once targeted him. But that was all in the past, the ceremonial duel had been done with months ago.

* * *

_

_He looked over at Joey and told him to let go of Mai. She was dead and there was nothing that they could do about it but keep living and try to catch the bastard who had destroyed their lives. Joey nodded and kissed Mai's forehead one last time. They began to descend the stairs and finally noticed that Serenity was nowhere to be found. Joey became frantic and ran out the door towards Tristan's apartment; maybe he would help them find Serenity.

* * *

_

_Yugi finally noticed something that he hadn't before. The killer had begun his spree by killing people while they slept but he was no longer doing that. Now he was simply picking them off one by one, whoever was alone and was convenient enough to kill while they were alone. He just wished that they got to Serenity before that happened to her. He hugged his jacket tightly as the wind began to pick up. It was almost nine now and the streets were bare. They resembled those that are usual in horror movies after the monsters attack the city._

_Shivers ran up Joey's spine at the thought of what happened to Mai happening to his sister and increased his pace. Yugi was now jogging just to keep up with him and was beginning to feel the pains of hunger and thirst. Yugi pleaded with Joey and finally convinced him to stop at a convenience store to get something to eat.

* * *

_

_When they had chosen a few items, they had almost aid for them but remembering that no one was there and that it wouldn't make a difference they left. Their meal consisted of some bags of chips and warm soda as not many articles had been available at the store. It seemed to have been one of the stores that had tried to remain open after everyone had begun to leave, but had eventually closed as well.

* * *

_

_They ate as they walked over to Tristan's which wasn't far from where they had stopped for food. When they arrived they saw that there was a bright light coming from inside the home and ran in. They found Tristan or what was left of him sitting in front of the TV where what appeared to be a generator was on. His eyes had been taken out and were replaced with TV knobs, as his television had been a very old one as Joey's was since they were not as fortunate as others to have much money._

_Yugi felt the chips threatening to come out of his mouth at the horrid sight. Joey simply looked uninterested and pulled Yugi out of the apartment. His main concern was to find Serenity before she was the next one on the list.

* * *

_

_Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. My second update today…Yay… There have been a few clues as to who is the killer through out the story; just to give a little hint but the real revelation won't be until almost the end which isn't that far away. I might keep it at ten chapters, so review…_


	7. Unwanted Closeness

_Title: Lullaby Killer_

_By: Morgan Johnson_

_Disclaimer: In profile_

_A/N: Third update today, thankful for so many free hours in between classes. The next update would have to be tomorrow since I kind of have a migraine and alot of other things to do...so here we go..._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Seven: Unwanted Closeness**_

_Serenity hummed a song softly as she twirled and danced to the tune she heard in her head. She was half-way through Domino Central cemetery just passing lightly through the graves not looking at anything in particular. The place was gloomy and disturbing, it held an unwanted eeriness to it but she seemed not to care as the stars illuminated a slight blue glow upon her. She kept walking until she tripped over a large stone lying next to a grave.

* * *

_

_Serenity jumped back with a start upon noticing where she was. She whimpered at the slight bruise that began to form on her leg and hissed at the miniscule cut that appeared just under her knee. She looked around, silently hoping to see Joey near by but when she didn't, she collected herself quickly and ran the opposite way, gaining speed until she reached the exit which was across the street from Domino Park.

* * *

_

_Feeling slightly better she entered it, swinging slightly along with the gate as she pushed it open. The park was all but empty for her and a quiet breeze that promised pain for the listener._

_Serenity touched the fallen leaves on the ground and swayed her hand over the cool water in the main fountain. She looked over everything she could see as though her mind was searching for something but she didn't know what._

_She looked up and smiled at an eerie glow that appeared behind a tree; following it until darkness took over.

* * *

_

_Joey seemed as determined as ever to find Serenity. He was walking as fast as he could but upon noticing that he was getting nowhere he began to run leaving a defenseless Yugi behind all by himself._

_Yugi could still not understand how Joey could ignore Tristan's death as he had. Tristan had been their friend and he did not deserve to die just like the others hadn't deserved to die. Joey couldn't possibly blame Tristan nor himself, could he?_

_Yugi seemed to start to believe that Joey was becoming unstable and that maybe he should catch up with him as fast as he could, not only for Joey's sanity but for his safety as well. The killer was targeting them when they were alone or somewhat alone so it wouldn't be secure for either of them to be by themselves, especially since it was now nearing eleven.

* * *

_

_"Yug', come 'ere" Yugi looked towards where Joey's accent came from and noticed him at the crossway between the cemetery and the park; he seemed to be looking at the ground with interest. When Yugi caught up with him, he noticed that what Joey had been looking at had been a small pink clasp._

_"Joey, why are you…?" Yugi never got to finish his sentence as Joey picked it up and placed it in his pocket. "It belongs to Serenity. It's hers, she must've come this way" and with that Joey kept on walking, this time slower to make sure he could notice anything of Serenity's on the ground. Yugi just shook his head and followed sadly. That could have belonged to anyone, but at least now Joey was with him and maybe they could find her together.

* * *

_

_By the time they found anything that could indicate where Serenity was it was past twelve. On the ground, near an old cherry blossom tree, was a small piece of cloth they determined to have come off her clothing. Joey was hugging it as though it was his sister and Yugi could finally see that Joey had gone insane as his sister had. He could understand with the whole emotional trauma thing but that didn't mean that it was a good thing._

_Yugi considered running off and getting away from Joey but knew that he could never abandon a friend in need, so he stayed quiet. He walked around for a bit never getting too far away from where Joey was and decided to sit down on a near by bench._

_It was partly covered by shadows and he sat in the illuminated side. The second he sat down he felt a shift in balance and felt something fall in his lap. He let out a chilling scream that brought Joey to his side.

* * *

_

_Serenity lay dead in his lap; her blood pouring unto his clothes and his skin. He could feel vomit going up his throat and had to turn his back to avoid it falling upon her. He couldn't take the sight of her and felt his skin crawl as her blood seemed to sink into his skin; it was as though worms were crawling upon him and wanted to get in._

_"You found her Yug'" Came Joey's happy voice as he hugged her tightly not noticing the half-opened skull his sister possessed. He sat upright next to Yugi and continued to hug her telling her how he would keep her safe and not let anything happen to her. _

_On the floor written in what appeared to be blood was:_

_**Rock-a-bye sweety,on the tree back  
When the wind blows,her skull will crack  
When thehead breaks, thebrother will fall  
And down with him,Yugi and all

* * *

**_

_Yugi read the lullaby with disgust and could feel more vomit threatening to come up. __The sight was disturbing in the least and Yugi seemed to have only one option. __He took off running not being able to take it. His best friend, his only alive friend, was now insane hugging his dead sister in the park and a psycho was after him, and was probably planning on killing him next. He continued running until he reached his home. He noticed a light on and entered cautiously not knowing what he would find.

* * *

_

_Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I hope it was good enough since it is the third chapter that I have posted today. I know that this chapter was short compared to the others but hey three in a day can't be bad…_

_Only three chapters left before it ends…sniff, sniff… (Very sad) review…later_


	8. The call of sanity

Title: Lullaby Killer

By: Morgan Johnson

Disclaimer: In profile

A/N: If you read my live journal account you should know why I hadn't update this until now, if not oh well…here we go. This is the last before last chapter of this story. I am sorry to say but this story did not go as I hoped it would. People once again stopped reviewing and I lost interest in it entirely. But I would not leave it unfinished so I am ending it. It will be as long as possible but the last one none-the-less. The chapter after this one will be the ending to my once likable story, oh well…barely anything in this one but I don't care anymore

* * *

Chapter Eight: The call of sanity

Yugi opened the door as slowly as he could and flinched as the door creaked loudly. If there was anyone there they would know someone had come home. He cursed not having fixed it months ago when his grandfather had asked him to. He had always been told that procrastination would only get you in the end and they were right. Grasping an umbrella from the stack against the door he marched in. The stack next to the door had been his grandfather's idea and he was grateful for it.

Now he would no longer see his friends, go to school or even duel once in a while. Anzu, Tristan, Serenity, Mai, Jii-chan and probably Joey would never be in his store again. They would never open card packs together or walk to school in the morning. They would never go to Burger World for shakes or to the movies on Friday nights. The killer had made sure of that.

* * *

No longer would he get to compete around the world and hear millions scream his name as he won once more. The killer had targeted the people closest to him and had picked them off one by one. Not caring who they were or what they stood for to him. Anzu had always been there for him when he needed her. Tristan was there to help him with bullies even though he had once been one himself. Joey always provided moral support and strength when he felt like he was going to lose. Mai had been there to keep him on his toes in dueling and even Kaiba challenged him to keep moving forward.

All who had died had done one thing or another for him to keep living when things looked sour and he would not give in so easily. With them all on mind and newly found strength he made his way into the living room where the light was coming from, he would defeat the killer and show that his friends had not been forgotten and would never be.

The killer had chosen him for a reason, he just needed to figure out what it was and then he could unmask the killer. His friends had all had something in common besides knowing him, they had made him strong. He had become self-reassured after spending time with them and having people he considered as close as family.

* * *

They had never abandoned him; he had never been alone like he had been all during his childhood. Then he had been fragile, lonely and bullied. He could have been taken out then but he hadn't. So that meant that whoever was after him had come across him after he had friends and after the millennium items had appeared. The person after him had a millennium item.

* * *

But no, that made no sense. The millennium items had been lost after the ceremonial duel and nothing similar had appeared for if it had Ishizu would have informed him. But maybe Kaiba was right. It had to be either Bakura or Marik. If it had been one of them then Ishizu would not have been able to tell him. But Bakura and Marik had both disappeared along with everyone else.

Had they been plotting against him and done such horrible things. It was possible, they weren't saints but he couldn't picture Marik killing his own sister or Bakura killing any of the girls. They had all been close once even with insanity taking its toll, they had been close.

There was no one else he could think of who could possibly want to destroy him as much as some had but that were now dead. He heard a chuckle from the room and knew that the person was waiting for him there and that when he entered he better be prepared for what he saw because by the smell of it, it was not pleasant…

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I hope the ending didn't suck as much as I think it did but you guys left me with no choice just like other times in other stories I loved to write. This is the sort of thing that makes writer's not want to write. So the next chapter is the last chapter where the killer will finally be shown, any guesses? 


End file.
